Lifetime Bond
by curio cherry
Summary: Setiap makhluk pasti terhubung oleh suatu ikatan. Ikatan yang mempertemukan dua insan pada suatu masa di kehidupan mereka. Namun, apakah ikatan itu akan terus tejalin? IchiRuki. My first fic ever. RnR plizz?


**Perkenalkan, saya, curio cherry, author baru yang pengen numpang eksis^^; salam kenal!**

**Ini fic pertama saya, yang pertama saya tulis dan juga saya publish, hehehe**

**Mohon bantuan semuanya! – bowing – **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite**

** Technicolour by Paloma Faith**

** Chinaberry Tree by Mew **

** First Love by Utada Hikaru**

** Fluorescent Adolescence by Arctic Monkey**

** Won't Stop by one Republic **

**Rating: T? – tidak yakin juga – **

**Pairing: ICHIRUKI for the world!**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Weird, Lebay, dsb.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! – It's that simple, kay? – **

**LIFETIME BOND**

_Setiap makhluk pasti terhubung oleh suatu ikatan. Ikatan yang mempertemukan dua insan pada suatu masa di kehidupan mereka. Namun, apakah ikatan itu akan terus tejalin ataukah hanya dua buah jejak yang berjalan beriringan, sejajar dan tidak akan pernah bertemu dalam satu titik?_

oo0oo

_**Age of 5**_** – Technicolor**

_It was all in monochrome, without the light,_

_Just like a silver screen you walked into my life_

_You taught the stars to light up what was dark_

_I found the light saturated in your charm_

_We kiss the sky and dance across rainbows_

_Now it's all in technicolor with you_

Seorang gadis kecil penghuni kelas Himawari TK Karakura sedang sibuk menggoreskan krayon ke atas buku gambarnya. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata Violet yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu dengan serius mewarnai gambar kelinci yang bernama Chappy. Gambar kelinci yang dia buat dengan segenap tenaga.

Namun, yang tidak disadari oleh gadis kecil itu, ada anak laki-laki berambut Orange dan bermata Amber yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. Matanya membulat dan memperhatikan gambar gadis kecil itu dengan serius. Dan meledaklah tawa si mata Amber karena dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa geli melihat gambar gadis mata Violet. Si mata Amber bingung untuk membedakan apakah itu gambar kelinci? Atau mungkin beruang? Atau jangan-jangan monster salju yang bernama Yetty itu?

Si mata Violet pun berhenti dari kesibukannya. Dia tersinggung melihat si rambut Orange yang yang tak berhenti menertawai dirinya. Dilemparkannya kotak krayon ke arah si mata Amber dengan amarah yang tak terbendung. Ejekan pun keluar dari kedua mulut bocah kecil itu. Perang lempar barang pun tak terhindarkan lagi dan dimulailah kisah panjang perseteruan Violet vs Amber. Kuchiki Rukia vs Kurosaki Ichigo.

oo0oo

_**Age of 11**_** – Chinaberry Tree**

_In parallel sea what I would be?_

_My first love said to me_

_'Tears out for the world to see"_

_I would not be, I didn't see the Chinaberry tree_

Gadis Kuchiki kecil yang duduk di kelas 5 SD Karakura yang bermata violet itu dengan pelan melangkah di jalan setapak di antara pepohonan di dalam _Botanical Garden, Osaka_. Diperhatikannya keadaan alam di sekelilingnya sambil sesekali mencatat materi untuk bahan laporannya atau mengambil foto dengan kamera yang dia kalungkan di lehernya.

Dengan raut muka tanpa ekspresi dan sikap tenang, dia sibuk mengamati guguran daun Momiji yang turun bagaikan untaian salju tapi… saljunya berwarna jingga. Kenapa _field trip_ sekolahnya harus ke tempat ini? Semuanya nampak berwarna jingga, Orange dan O-r-e-n-j-i. Warna yang sangat tidak disukainya. Warna yang selalu membawa keributan dan perselisihan ke dalam hidupnya yang tenang dan damai.

Dan alasan kenapa kuchiki Rukia alergi dengan warna Orange terjawab saat suara gaduh menghampirinya. Sekelompok anak sibuk bercanda ria, tertawa dan saling berkejaran di sekitar pepohonan. Kurosaki Ichigo, si pemilik rambut Orange tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sosok musuh bebuyutannya sejak masa TK hingga sekarang kelas 5 SD. Gadis bermata Violet itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau, pendek? Terpesona oleh warnaku?" terdengar suara cekikikan teman-teman Ichigo karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

Gadis bermata Violet itu membuang muka dan sibuk membuat catatan lagi, tak menghiraukan si mata Amber.

"Cih, si putri salju Kuchiki ini sombong sekali, pantas saja sendirian tak mempunyai teman!" tambah Ichigo kesal karena tak dipedulikan oleh Rukia.

Mata Violet itu pun kembali menatap tajam mata Amber. Lama keduanya terdiam saling melontarkan tatapan ketidaksukaan antara satu sama lain. Kemudian tanpa sepatah kata apa pun, Rukia mulai beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Ichigo dan teman-temannya.

"Wah, cebol, kenapa? Lidahmu pendek juga, hah?"

"Warnamu membuat mataku sakit, Strawberry! Bisa-bisa penglihatanku terganggu kalau kau ada di depanku!" suara dingin Rukia sukses membungkam Ichigo dan teman-temannya.

Dengan langkah anggun, gadis Kuchiki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan si mata Amber yang hanya bisa menahan amarah.

Kurosaki Ichigo tidak bisa menerima perlakuan si pendek itu terhadap dirinya. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia berseteru dengan gadis bermata Violet itu. Mulai dari adu mulut karena berebut kursi di kelas, perang lempar kotak makan siang, saling mencaci-maki kelemahan satu sama lain atau bertengkar hebat karena membela teman masing-masing. Masalah sesepele apa pun akan mampu memercikkan api permusuhan di antara mereka. Semua pertikaian itu terus berlangsung, menyeret keduanya dalam pertikaian panjang selama menjadi siswa SD Karakura. Violet vs Amber. Kuchiki Rukia vs Kurosaki Ichigo.

oo0oo

_**Age of 13**_** – First Love**

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashi uta utaeru made_

Suara langkah kaki yang berat menggema di sepanjang koridor SMP Karakura. Gedung sekolah tampak sepi dari aktivitas sekolah tersebut. Terang saja sekarang ini sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Jam sekolah sudah cukup lama berakhir. Namun seorang siswa laki-laki berambut Orange masih berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang menuju ruang ganti klub sepakbola. Seragam tim bolanya basah kuyub oleh keringat yang mengucur deras hasil dari latihan keras bersama dengan anggota timnya.

Langkahnya pun mulai dipercepat agar ia lekas sampai di ruang klub. Dia ingin segera mandi untuk melepas penatnya dan berganti dengan seragam sekolahnya yang bebas keringat. Hanya saja keinginan itu terlupakan saat pandangannya menemukan seorang gadis pendek, berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet duduk sendirian sambil sibuk menggambar sesuatu di atas buku gambarnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Kurosaki Ichigo, tanpa disadarinya dia sudah berdiri di belakang gadis itu. Diintipnya gambar gadis yang sudah lama menjadi rivalnya itu. Kerutan di kening Ichigo pun bertambah ketika dia melihat gambar yang dibuat oleh gadis itu.

Masih sama ternyata. Gambarnya masih tetap ajaib. Entah itu kelinci? Atau mungkin beruang? Atau apalah itu, Ichigo tidak tahu. Dia tetap tidak mengerti gambar yang dibuat oleh si mata violet itu, sama seperti waktu di TK dulu.

"Untuk seseorang yang selalu menempati peringkat pertama sekolah, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak punya bakat menggambar, Kuchiki?"

Alhasil suara Ichigo membuat gadis bermata Violet yang ada di depannya terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatan yang sedari tadi dilakukan. Gadis itu pun menutup buku gambarnya dan segera bangkit berdiri. Dibalikkan badannya dan pandangannya pun terarah lurus menatap sepasang Amber tanpa rasa segan sedikit pun.

"Apa maumu, Kurosaki?"

"Ini sudah sore, pendek, kenapa kau sendirian di sini?"

Rukia mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu, jeruk!"

Gadis itu mulai membungkuk dan dengan tergesa-gesa mengemasi semua barang-barangnya. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan semua miliknya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Ichigo hanya dapat menatapnya dalam kebisuan. Ingin sekali dia dapat berbicara panjang lebar dengan gadis di depannya itu tanpa harus saling berteriak atau saling mengejek. Tapi, hal itu sepertinya akan sulit terwujud. Sekalinya mereka berkomunikasi tanpa perselisihan, yang terucap malah kata-kata sindiran dingin yang dapat dengan mudahnya memicu benih-benih pertikaian baru di antara mereka.

Dari dulu Ichigo ingin sekali berteman dengan gadis miskin ekspresi bermata Violet itu. Ya, benar. Kurosaki Ichigo sebenarnya tidak ingin terus-menerus berselisih dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo ingin berteman dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo ingin bercanda dan bermain dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo ingin tersenyum dan tertawa bersama dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo ingin bergandengan tangan dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo ingin berbagi rahasia dengan Kuchiki Rukia.

Tapi, itu semua hanya impian bisu yang dia pendam dalam-dalam di sudut hatinya. Impian itu tidak mungkin terwujud karena gadis itu memusuhinya. Karena Kuchiki Rukia membencinya.

Suara langkah gadis bermata Violet itu menyadarkan si mata Amber dari lamunannya.

"Eh, Kuchiki, bukumu ketinggalan nih?"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, dilihatnya Ichigo memegang buku gambarnya. Dengan enggan, diulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku itu. Tapi ichigo malah mengangkat buku yang dia pegang lebih tinggi sehingga jemari Rukia hanya dapat menangkap ruang kosong di tengah udara. Ichigo menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

"Ck, ck, ck, tak semudah itu, pendek!"

"Apa maumu, jeruk bodoh?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, pendek? Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Rukia terdiam, wajahnya masih tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Hm… buku gambar ini untukku saja ya? Sepertinya lebih bermanfaat kalau aku yang pakai. Aku lebih berbakat menggambar daripada kau." Ucap ichigo seenaknya sambil berusaha melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kembalikan!" Rukia mengikuti langkah Ichigo sambil berusaha merebut kembali buku gambar miliknya.

Ditariknya baju Ichigo agar cowok berambut Orange itu berhenti. Mereka berdua terlibat perebutan buku yang sengit. Karena ukuran tubuhnya yang pendek, gadis bermata Violet itu kesulitan untuk menjangkau lengan Ichigo yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Ichigo tersenyum melihat gadis mungil itu berusaha dengan sangat keras meraih buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Hahaha, pendek, kau tidak akan bisa!" ledek ichigo.

Tapi Rukia pantang menyerah, dia terus menarik baju Ichigo dan mendesaknya. Karena saling dorong dan menarik, mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan keduanya pun jatuh terjerembab di lantai.

"Aduh, sakit!" keluh Rukia yang jatuh tepat di punggungnya dan Ichigo tepat di atasnya.

Menyadari posisi mereka yang seperti itu, keduanya membeku. Kedua tangan Ichigo berada tepat di samping tubuh Rukia, mengapit gadis itu, tetap menahan agar badan Ichigo tidak menghimpit tubuh mungil milik Rukia. Ichigo mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu. Kristal bening Violet membulat dan menatapnya tak bergeming. Menghipnotis kedua Amber yang berada di atasnya.

Jantung Ichigo berdetak lebih cepat. Debarannya begitu keras seolah-olah akan memaksa jantungnya keluar dari dadanya. Semua hal yang memenuhi otaknya telah menghilang dalam sekejap. Meninggalkan ruang kosong yang langsung dipenuhi oleh wajah Kuchiki Rukia seorang. Entah apa yang terjadi kemudian, tapi yang Ichigo tahu bahwa kedua bibirnya telah bersentuhan dengan sepasang bibir lembut milik gadis mungil yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Tanpa dia sadari, Ichigo telah menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut dan malu-malu. Mencoba merasakan dan meresapi ciuman pertamanya.

"Aakh… apa yang kamu lakukan, jeruk mesum?" Rukia berteriak sambil menghempaskan tubuh Ichigo kuat-kuat.

Dengan segera si mata Violet bangkit berdiri, menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang terduduk di lantai, terpaku tak bergerak dan terdiam membisu. Pemilik mata Amber itu mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Mencoba memahami bahwa yang tadi itu merupakan ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertamanya dengan si mata Violet, Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo menyisir rambut Orangenya dengan jemarinya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa dia mampu melakukan hal itu. Dilihatnya buku gambar yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Buku gambar milik Kuchiki Rukia. Saksi bisu ciuman pertama seorang Kurosaki Ichigo dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Ciuman Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo.

oo0oo

_**Age of 17**_** – Fluorescent Adolescent**

_Oh that boy's a slag_

_The best you ever had_

_Is just a memory and those dreams_

_Weren't as daft as they seem_

_Not as daft as they seem_

_My love when you dream them up_

_Oh, where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

Awan hitam menggantung, menghiasi langit karakura yang akhir-akhir ini hanya berwarna abu-abu terselimuti mendung yang tak kunjung pergi. Kuchiki Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya langit hitam yang ada di luar sana. Tatapannya menerawang jauh menembus jendela ruang kelasnya.

Terdengar suara petir menggelegar, mengagetkan semua yang berada di dalam kelas. Hujan mulai turun lagi. Mengguyur gedung SMA Karakura yang berdiri tegap di bawah langit hitam yang sepertinya tidak akan lelah menumpahkan air matanya ke atas bumi. Gadis bermata violet itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu sudut ruang kelas, ke sebuah bangku yang sudah seminggu ini kosong karena seseorang yang biasa duduk di situ memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah untuk sementara. Orang itu baru saja kehilangan sang ibunda yang sangat dicintainya. Orang itu si pemilik mata Amber. Ya, orang itu Kurosaki Ichigo.

Seminggu yang lalu Rukia bersama dengan teman-teman dan wali kelasnya menghadiri pemakaman ibunda Kurosaki Ichigo. Hari itu juga sama seperti hari ini, mendung dan hujan terus mengguyur kota Karakura tanpa henti. Hujan seolah mejadi cerminan suasana hati seluruh keluarga Kurosaki hari itu. Kehilangan salah satu cahaya kebahagiaan keluarga yang paling disayang. Terutama oleh si mata Amber itu.

Gadis bermata Violet itu ingat betul bagaimana raut muka Kurosaki Ichigo saat berada di pemakaman. Wajah yang selalu dihiasi kerutan permanen itu sama sekali tidak berekspresi. Tidak tampak emosi seperti apakah yang ada di balik wajah itu. Tatapan mata Ambernya kosong tak bernyawa seolah menunjukkan bahwa hari itu sebagian nyawanya ikut terkubur ke dalam liang lahat ibundanya.

Rukia mengingat kembali saat kedua kristal Violetnya beradu dengan sepasang mata Amber itu. Kilatan semangat dan asa menantang yang selalu terpancar dari kedua Amber itu setiap kali berhadapan dengan kedua Violetnya, telah lenyap menghilang. Kedua Amber yang ditatapnya berbeda dengan Amber yang biasa dia hadapi. Sepasang Amber yang ada di hadapannya hanya dipenuhi oleh duka mendalam dan amarah kebencian. Entah apa yang memunculkan amarah yang sebegitu besarnya sehingga Rukia untuk pertama kalinya merasa takut menatap Amber itu. Hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Hujan masih terus mengguyur Karakura dengan hebatnya saat bel pulang menggema ke seluruh penjuru gedung SMA Karakura. Kuchiki Rukia adalah siswa terakhir yang beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. Dengan tenang dia mulai menyusuri koridor panjang menuju pintu utama gedung sekolah itu. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba saat sekelebat warna Orange tampak melintas di depannya. Gadis itu terpaku. Warna itu…

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh si pemilik mata Violet itu saat langkah kakinya terus mengikuti jejak warna jingga yang berlalu di depannya. Ditatapnya si pemilik warna Orange itu lekat-lekat. Rukia terus membuntuti Kurosaki Ichigo hingga akhirnya si mata Amber itu berdiri terpaku di tengah-tengah atap sekolah di bawah guyuran hujan. Dia berdiri tak bergeming menatap langit hitam di atas kota Karakura. Rukia hanya bisa diam menatap punggung Kurosaki Ichigo. Dilihatnya seragam pemuda itu yang basah kuyup oleh derasnya hujan.

Beribu pertanyaan ingin Rukia ucapkan untuk si mata Amber itu tapi tak satu pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Beribu kata penghiburan ingin Rukia berikan agar si rambut Orange itu dapat kembali menjadi rivalnya yang dulu. Beribu ejekan ingin Rukia lontarkan agar Kurosaki Ichigo bereaksi seperti dulu dan memulai lagi perselisihan yang menghiasi tahun-tahun kehidupan remaja mereka. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Rukia tidak tahu.

Gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana berkomunikasi yang benar dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Mereka hanyalah dua rival yang tahu bertengkar, berselisih, berkelahi dan bersaing. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan apa sebenarnya yang ingin diungkapkan ke masing-masing pihak yang berlawanan itu.

Di hari pemakaman itu, Rukia ingin sekali berada di sisinya, menghiburnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Rukia ingin sekali memeluk Kurosaki Ichigo erat-erat agar rasa sakit dalam hatinya dapat sedikit berkurang.

Telah bertahun-tahun, tanpa sadar Rukia terus memperhatikan si mata Amber itu. Dari kejauhan, Kuchiki Rukia selalu melihat dan mengamati Kurosaki Ichigo. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di dekat pemuda itu. Bagaimana rasanya bercanda dengan si mata Amber itu. Bagaimana rasanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama si rambut Orange itu. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi salah satu teman baik Kurosaki Ichigo. Bukan musuh bebuyutan dengan konflik sepele yang terus berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hei, Rukia…"

Suara lirih Ichigo mengeluarkan Rukia dari pikiran-pikiran yang selama ini tersembunyi dengan baik di sudut hatinya.

Dengan pelan-pelan si mata Amber itu berjalan mendekati gadis yang sedari tadi terus berada di belakangnya dalam diam. Dia terus berjalan hingga jarak di antara mereka tak kurang dari satu langkah. Dengan pasti dia mengulurkan kedua lengannya dan menggapai tubuh Kuchiki Rukia. Dipeluknya erat tubuh gadis itu. Betapa terkejutnya Rukia dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh si mata Amber itu.

"Ayo, marahlah padaku, pendek!" ucap Ichigo semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

Ichigo mulai menciumi pundak Rukia. Terus menciumi dan menghirup aroma tubuh Rukia. Bibirnya menyusuri leher, dagu, pipi, mata dan kening gadis itu. Tanpa melepas pelukannya, Ichigo terus menciumi gadis yang ada di dekapannya. Melumat bibir gadis itu dengan paksa dan kasar. Tak membiarkan Rukia melepaskan diri dari serangannya.

Rukia hanya dapat berdiri terpaku di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Dia hanya bisa diam membisu membiarkan Ichigo melanjutkan ciumannya. Dia tetap diam saat dasinya mulai terlepas dari kerah bajunya. Gadis itu juga hanya diam saja saat beberapa kancing atas bajunya lepas karena Ichigo membuka bajunya dengan paksa. Kuchiki Rukia masih tetap diam membisu saat dia mulai merasakan bibir Ichigo menyusuri bagian bawah lehernya, menyusuri tulang selangkanya dan mulai menghisap dan menggigit kulit putih mulusnya.

"Kenapa diam, cebol? Ayo, marahlah padaku! Pukul aku!" teriak Ichigo sambil menatap mata Violet itu dengan tajam.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon yang diinginkan, Ichigo melanjutkan lagi apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Malah sekarang dia mendorong tubuh Rukia sampai ke dinding. Dengan kasar dia membuka lebar-lebar baju gadis itu. Terus menciumi bagian bawah leher gadis itu hingga sampai ke bagian dadanya. Menarik tali bra gadis itu ke samping agar dia dapat merasakan gumpalan lembut itu dengan lebih baik. Kedua tangannya telah menyusuri hampir seluruh bagian tubuh gadis itu tanpa henti. Merasakan tiap lekukan lembut tubuh gadis yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi rivalnya itu.

"Kau ini…!"

Secara tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikan serangannya. Dia hanya membungkuk membisu di hadapan Kuchiki Rukia. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua lengan Rukia, menjadikannya sebagai penopang.

"Lawanlah aku, Kuchiki! Pukul aku! Hukum aku atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan!" pinta Ichigo dengan suara penuh duka.

"Kenapa kau ingin dihukum?"

"Kau tahu apa, cebol? Aku ini penjahat! Aku pantas dihukum! Aku ini pembunuh!"

Suara petir yang tiba-tiba menggelegar menjadi pertanda bahwa hujan masih akan tetap turun mengguyur kota itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku ini penjahat, aku telah membunuh Ibuku!" teriak Ichigo penuh amarah.

Sepasang Violet menatap tajam ke sepasang Amber. Hujan masih terus mengguyur deras kota Karakura. Tak tampak bahwa hujan akan berhenti membasahi bumi dan dunia Kurosaki Ichigo yang kini kelam.

"Kematian ibundamu itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Bukan kesalahanmu. Kamu tidak membunuhnya. Itu sebuah kecelakaan!"

"Itu tidak benar, Kuchiki! Kau tidak tahu! Semua salahku! Aku telah membunuh ibuku!"

"Sadarlah, Kurosaki! Itu kecelakaan!" teriak Rukia mencoba menyakinkan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalau saja ibu tidak bersamaku waktu itu, kalau saja ibu tidak harus melindungiku. Kalau saja aku yang tertabrak truk itu. Kalau saja aku yang mati...!"

_Plakk!_ Kuchiki Rukia menampar pipi Kurosaki Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga. Meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi kiri pemuda itu. Si mata Amber itu jatuh berlutut di hadapan Rukia. Air matanya menetes menyatu bersama cucuran air hujan yang masih terus membasahi dua insan yang berada di atas gedung sekolah itu.

Tanpa rencana, Rukia telah melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Kurosaki Ichigo. Dipeluknya erat tubuh pemuda itu, berharap dapat menenangkan hati Ichigo yang sedang berkecamuk melawan kesedihan dan amarah yang memuncak tak terkendali. Tak dipedulikannya hujan yang telah membasahi tubuhnya. Tak dirasakannya dingin yang mulai menusuk-nusuk setiap pori-pori kulitnya.

Selang beberapa lama, hujan mulai berkurang dan tergantikan oleh gerimis kecil. Petir pun sudah tak terdengar lagi. Tapi kedua pemuda dan pemudi itu masih terus menyatu dalam pelukan erat yang seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa sejak lama keduanya menginginkan pelukan itu terjadi.

"Rukia…" panggil ichigo lirih, mulai melonggarkan dekapannya terhadap gadis itu.

Gadis mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya, ditatapnya pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Tak sedikit pun dia memalingkan pandangannya. Kristal Amber itu telah penuh oleh luka dan kepedihan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada di sana. Dibelainya lembut pipi pemuda yang tadi sempat dia tampar. Dan dengan pelan-pelan didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu. Tanpa keraguan pemuda itu juga mendekatkan wajahnya. Disentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Merasakan lembut dan hangatnya kedua bibir yang basah oleh guyuran hujan.

Waktu seakan terhenti, menyisakan ruang bagi kedua insan itu untuk menikmati apa yang telah lama mereka rindukan kedatangannya. Berusaha menyampaikan semua emosi dan gundah hati mereka yang tersimpan selama ini melalui ciuman manis di antara mereka.

"Rukia…" ucap Ichigo memanggil nama gadis yang sedang ia ciumi itu dengan mesra. Dia terus menciumi gadis itu, membalas setiap ciuman yang diberikan oleh Kuchiki Rukia. Berusaha menghapus keraguan bahwa ini semua hanyalah salah satu dari mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Keduanya tetap melanjutkan kegiatan manis itu saat ciuman kecil mereka mulai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Saat lidah keduanya mulai ikut ambil bagian dalam aktifitas bibir keduanya. Saat suara-suara desahan mulai terdengar di antara keduanya. Saat tangan mereka sudah tidak lagi tinggal diam dan mulai mencari dan menjelajahi lekuk tubuh masing-masing. Saat sesuatu yang awalnya sederhana dan lugu mulai dipengaruhi oleh hasrat untuk saling memiliki.

Ketika Kuchiki Rukia merasakan bahwa bajunya sudah tidak lagi menempel di tubuhnya, gadis itu tidak peduli lagi. Ketika dia merasakan tatapan si rambut jeruk telah menembus dan menguasai jiwanya, dia tidak ingin berpaling. Ketika dia merasakan Kurosaki Ichigo mulai menyentuh setiap sudut hatinya, dia tidak mampu berpikir yang lain lagi.

"Ichigo…"

Itu pertama kalinya Kuchiki Rukia memanggil nama pemuda itu. Terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya sehingga Kurosaki Ichigo lebih bersemangat melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan terhadap gadis itu. Dia ingin mendengar lagi namanya keluar dari mulut gadis mungil itu. Dia ingin gadis itu meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang dan hanya namanya, agar dunia tahu bahwa Kuchiki Rukia telah menjadi milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

Senja itu, di atap gedung yang basah oleh hujan, di bawah langit kelabu, di antara hawa dingin yang menusuk kalbu, di antara tetesan air yang jatuh di sela-sela dedaunan, di puncak duka dan penyesalan yang mengikis kebahagiaan, Kuchiki Rukia menjadi milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Kuchiki Rukia milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

oo0oo

_**Age of 27**_** – Won't Stop**

_Cause i swear it's you_

_I swear it's you_

_I swear it's you that I've waited for_

_I swear it's you_

_I swear it's you_

_I swear it's you that my heart beats for_

_And it isn't gonna stop_

_No it just won't stop_

Semilir angin pelan bertiup di antara dedaunan pohon yang menghijau. Seorang laki-laki berambut Orange dan bermata Amber berjalan menyusuri jalan Karakura yang tampak lengang. Di tangannya tergenggam buku gambar kusam yang telah belasan tahun dia simpan. Buku gambar yang pernah menjadi saksi peristiwa penting di masa remajanya.

Hari itu cuaca cukup cerah dengan langit berwarna biru dan hanya dihiasi beberapa awan putih kecil yang berarak tertiup angin musim semi. Kurosaki Ichigo terus berjalan menyusuri jalan kampung halamannya yang telah dia tinggalkan selama hampir 10 tahun. Kepingan-kepingan kenangannya mulai melintas di benaknya di setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

Masa kecilnya yang penuh keceriaan dan petualangan. Masa indah bersama keluarganya. Masa remajanya yang penuh warna dan kebebasan akan rasa ingin tahu yang cukup tinggi khas masa puber. Masa yang telah terlewati sepuluh tahun yang lalu yang ia tinggalkan saat keluarganya memutuskan pindah dari kota itu agar dapat melupakan kesedihan akan hilangnya salah satu bagian penting dari keluarganya.

Dan sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Sekarang Kurosaki Ichigo telah berubah. Dia bukan lagi remaja berisik, suka berkelahi dan seenaknya seperti dulu. Sekarang dia telah menjadi seorang dokter bedah muda yang mulai mendapatkan nama dan disegani. Walaupun masih saja rambutnya berwarna orange mencolok dan kerutan permanen di keningnya tidak menghilang.

Ditatapnya lagi langit biru yang menaunginya siang itu. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah gedung yang di dindingnya penuh oleh gambar mural bertema binatang, tumbuhan dan mainan warna-warni. TK Karakura. TK tempat dulu dia bersekolah. Sepuluh tahun dan semuanya sudah banyak yang berubah. Bangunannya agak lebih besar. Jumlah mainan yang ada di halaman jadi bertambah banyak dan bervariasi. Semuanya tampak berbeda saat terakhir kali dia berada di kota itu.

Laki-laki berambut Orange itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam halaman bangunan yang ada di depannya. Dia berhenti di depan mainan-mainan yang tertata rapi di halaman itu. Didekatinya salah satu ayunan yang ada di sana dan dia mulai duduk di ayunan berwarna hijau terang. Dipandanginya baik-baik lingkungan di sekitarnya membawa kembali kenangan masa-masa saat dia masih anak-anak dulu.

Seorang wanita dan anak laki-laki berseragam sailor keluar dari dalam bangunan itu. Keduanya saling berbicara dengan riang antara yang satu dengan yang lain. Sang wanita menggenggam tangan kecil bocah laki-laki itu, menuntunnya di sepanjang halaman TK. Wanita itu berambut hitam pendek, berkulit putih pucat dan bertubuh mungil. Sedangkan bocah kecil itu berambut hitam kelam mirip dengan wanita itu, kulitnya juga putih pucat dan tubuhnya bulat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa Papa lama sekali?" Tanya bocah kecil itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah wanita yang menuntunnya.

"Sabar ya, Haru-chan, sebentar lagi Papa datang menjemput." Suara lembut wanita itu langsung menyadarkan Ichigo dari kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya. Merasa mengenali suara itu, Kurosaki Ichigo langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati wanita dan bocah laki-laki itu.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wanita yang berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya. Tingginya, bentuk tubuhnya, rambutnya, dan wajahnya tak banyak yang berubah. Namun wanita itu bukan lagi gadis remaja yang dulu dia tinggalkan di kota ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang semakin cantik dan anggun sekarang.

Dan sepasang Amber itu pun akhirnya dapat beradu pandang lagi dengan sepasang Violet yang bertahun-tahun dirindukannya. Tak ada ekspresi lain yang muncul di kristal bening Violet yang ada di hadapannya kecuali rasa terkejut. Raut wajah si mata violet itu juga tak menggambarkan emosi apa pun, tak terbaca, sama seperti dulu.

"Rukia…"

Nama itu akhirnya terucap juga dari bibir Kurosaki Ichigo setelah selama sepuluh tahun tersimpan rapat dan tak pernah keluar kecuali dalam mimpi-mimpi panjang saat Ichigo tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

Wanita yang ada di hadapannya hanya terdiam, tak berkata apa pun. Hanya bisa menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya, tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Takut kalau matanya berbohong dan itu semua hanya ilusi. Setelah sekian lama, orang yang dia rindukan tiba-tiba berada di depan matanya. Berdiri begitu saja, seolah-olah waktu yang terlewati selama ini tak pernah ada.

"Eh, papa…..!"

Bocah kecil itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Kuchiki Rukia dan berlari menuju seorang laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki bangunan TK. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam kelam dan bermata abu-abu dan sekilas tampak mirip dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Seandainya laki-laki itu mengecat rambutnya menjadi Orange dan memakai lensa kontak berwarna amber serta membuat kerutan di keningnya, pasti dia akan dikira saudara kembar Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tapi kehadiran laki-laki itu masih tak mampu mengeluarkan si mata Violet dan Amber dari lamunan masing-masing. Keduanya masih tenggelam dalam lautan memori yang secara otomatis terputar di kedua ingatan mereka karena pertemuan yang mendadak ini.

Jadi, si putri salju ini telah menjadi seorang ibu dan memiliki keluarga. Tentu saja begitu. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu dan kehidupan terus berjalan. Apakah Kurosaki Ichigo berharap bahwa gadis mungil itu akan terus menunggunya. Menunggu seseorang yang pergi begitu saja setelah mengambil sesuatu yang begitu berharga, tanpa kata perpisahan, tanpa janji akan kembali dan tanpa kabar berita sama sekali selama sepuluh tahun.

Kehidupan Kuchiki Rukia masih terus berjalan tanpa kehadiran seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Setelah sekian lama, Kuchiki Rukia terbebas dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ah, mungkin sekarang namanya bukan lagi Kuchiki.

Jadi, inilah akhir dari ikatan itu?

Dilihatnya buku gambar usang yang sedari tadi masih ada di tangannya. Buku yang dia jaga dengan baik selama belasan tahun demi kenangan indah yang dia simpan di dalam hatinya. Kenangan indah yang membantunya bertahan menjalani sepuluh tahun yang sepi di negeri nan jauh di sana. Kenangan manis dan pahit yang selalu menemani kekosongan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Kenangan yang hanya dipenuhi oleh satu orang. Satu gadis bermata violet yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

Kurosaki Ichigo mulai melangkah menghampiri wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Diulurkannya buku kusam yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini, maaf baru mengembalikannya sekarang." Ucap Ichigo sambil menyerahkan buku itu kepada pemilik aslinya.

Wanita itu menerima bukunya dan mulai membuka lembaran-lembaran yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ternyata buku ini tidak hilang." Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir wanita itu.

"Terima kasih karena buku itu telah banyak membantuku. Akhirnya aku bisa mengembalikannya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Ichigo membungkukkan badannya di hadapan wanita itu kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Dia harus mengakhiri semua ini sekarang. Menepis rasa sesak di dadanya dan berusaha pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Dia tidak ingin melihat wanita itu bersama laki-laki lain. Dia tidak ingin melihat wanita itu bersama dengan sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia yang bukan miliknya.

"Uhm, Kuchiki-san, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menemani Haru-chan, saya sangat tertolong." Ucap laki-laki, papa dari bocah kecil yang tadi bersama Rukia.

"Eh, iya, sama-sama, Shiba-san."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Kuchiki-san."

"Selamat tinggal, Kuchiki-sensei. Ja matta!" ucap Haru-chan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ja ne, Haru-chan!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Kuchiki Rukia masih berdiri memperhatikan mobil keluarga Shiba berlalu dari depan TK Karakura. Dia masih berdiri sambil memegang buku gambar usang miliknya yang dia pikir sudah hilang belasan tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak menduga kalau beberapa detik kemudian akan ada seorang laki-laki yang secara tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Rukia…" nama itu terus diulang-ulang oleh Kurosaki Ichigo yang masih terus mendekap tubuh mungil wanita yang dicintainya selama belasan tahun.

Kuchiki Rukia hanya bisa membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo itu dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir di bibirnya. Sepuluh tahun dia terus menunggu tanpa lelah, tanpa henti, tanpa pernah kehilangan keyakinan akan kembalinya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku dan hidup bahagia bersama orang lain."

"Iya, seharusnya aku melakukan itu sejak lama. Aku bodoh sekali menunggu seseorang selama sepuluh tahun." jawab Rukia serius.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang erat kedua sisi wajah Rukia. Ditatapnya sepasang Violet yang ada di depannya dalam-dalam sebelum dia memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir wanita itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku akan tetap ada di hidupmu selama nafasku belum habis. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Rukia."

Rukia hanya bisa tercengang dan membatu mendengar ungkapan cinta ala Kurosaki Ichigo. Laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak berubah, masih seenaknya seperti dulu.

"Katakan lamaran yang bagus, jeruk! Maka aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu."

"Itu tadi bukan permintaan! Itu perintah khusus dari Kurosaki Ichigo untuk Kuchiki Rukia seorang!" tegas Ichigo.

Kuchiki Rukia hanya tersenyum dan mendekap erat tubuh laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Akhirnya...

Di suatu sore, di tengah musim semi, di bawah langit biru kota Karakura, seorang Kuchiki Rukia mendapatkan kembali buku gambar usangnya yang telah menghilang selama belasan tahun.

Di antara hembusan angin yang menentramkan hati, penantian panjang Kuchiki Rukia telah berakhir. Di depan bangunan TK Karakura, di tempat yang sama pergulatan panjang itu dimulai, Kuchiki Rukia mengakhiri permusuhannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Di antara serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang tersimpan selama sepuluh tahun, Kuchiki Rukia memutuskan untuk menjalani sisa waktu hidupnya bersama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dan ikatan itu akhirnya terjalin erat di suatu titik dan tak akan terputus selamanya. Tidak juga oleh waktu.

_Fin_

**A/N: Ternyata one-shot ini jadinya panjang juga. Maaf kalau gaya penulisannya aneh. Ini fic pertama saya dan tulisan pertama saya yang **_**mungkin**_** dibaca oleh banyak orang. Sebelumnya sama sekali tidak ada keberanian untuk mem**_**publish**_** tulisan aneh ala saya, hehehe**

**Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca fic ini DAN saya akan tambah berterimakasih lagi kalau ada yang mau mereview, pliiiis?**

**Saya akan menerima review dalam bentuk apapun – saran, masukan, kritik, cacian, makian, sindiran, koreksi bahkan flame sekalipun tidak apa-apa, douzo, saya ikhlas koq – saya akan pasrah menerima nasib saya (lebay mode on).**

**Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau membantu memberitahu segala macam tentang ffn serta aturan-aturan di sini, saya juga akan sangat berterimakasih. Sebagai orang baru (selama ini cuma baca saja, bukan author^^;)ada banyak hal yang cukup membingungkan. Maklum kapasitas otak saya agak terbatas, jadi mohon bantuan semuanya.**

**Thank u very much.**

**Plis bear with me^^v**

**See ya!**


End file.
